Take the fall
by Vertraymer
Summary: La beauté réside dans l’essai. Même s’il se termine par un échec. "C'est un peu dur d'avoir son happy end, seule." IN CANON.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Nope, j'gagne rien, vu que rien ne m'appartient.

**Avertissement : **J'pose le rating à T. J'verrai comment ça évolue mais j'pense pas détailler assez pour mériter un M, pour une fois. Puis un T, c'st pas super innocent non plus.

**Note : **0uais, nan, je sais. C'st mal de commencer un nouveau truc, surtout que je sais pas dans quoi je me lance… En plus, chuis censée réviser, et tout. Mais bon, j'bois trop [de café], j'dors pas [assez], j'résiste pas [au fruit interdit]. Et c'est un projet que j'voulais mettre en œuvre depuis un moment. Parce que, Leah aussi a une histoire à raconter…

**Take the fall **

_Parce que la beauté réside dans l'essai. Même s'il se solde par un échec._

_**Prologue**_

J'étais jeune encore, lorsque je tombais amoureuse pour la première fois. Je n'y connaissais rien, à l'époque. Je sentais juste cette _chose_ qui grandissait en moi, me faisait vouloir des choses que je n'avais jamais voulu, avant. Ni après.

Parce que, oui, il y a eu un après.

On ne s'y attend pas, on pense tous que le premier amour durera toute la vie, que rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter, le tuer. C'est si fort, bien sûr qu'il est invincible ! On veut le conte de fées, le mariage, la maison, les enfants. Et le chien, pourquoi pas…

C'est un peu dur d'avoir son happy end, seule. Je m'en rends compte à présent, même s'il est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. En tous cas pour moi.

On ne se dit pas qu'un jour, on pourrait ne plus aimer l'autre, l'oublier, _passer à autre chose_. Ça paraît fou, de seulement y penser. On n'imagine pas sa vie sans cette autre personne, cette moitié. Son âme sœur. Je mentirai en disant qu'il ne l'était pas. Pour moi, il l'est toujours. La preuve, je ne suis pas, toujours pas, passée à autre chose.

J'étais jeune lorsque je tombais amoureuse pour la première fois.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce fut aussi la dernière.


	2. L'après

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne absolument rien, je perds juste mes rares heures de sommeil à écrire._

_**Rappel : **Rating posé à **T**, surtout pour le vocabulaire, cependant, le thème principal n'est pas des plus joyeux._

**N**_**ote**_** I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Me revoilà, après plus d'un mois. J'en suis désolée, entre les exams et surtout la vie réelle à gérer, j'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur Leah. J'avoue n'avoir pas lu de fics sur Leah, même si je garde l'œil sur cette C2 en anglais. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention de m'y plonger un jour, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu ni le temps, ni l'envie profonde de me morfondre pour elle. Ce qui fait que je pars en aveugle et je pesais encore la façon dont j'allais écrire cette fic. J'tentais un sevrage du café, aussi, mais j'ai lâchement abdiqué afin d'exploiter l'inspiration qui frappe depuis deux jours, et donc voilà. Je suis désolée, je fais ce que je peux. Et **merci** pour vos reviews._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre I **

_Oublie le danger. Prend le risque. Si c'est destiné à être, ça en vaut carrément la peine._

_**L'après  
**_

« …et tu diras à Seth qu'il n'a qu'à les réchauffer.

- Hm.

- Et n'oublie pas de sortir le linge.

- Hm hmm. »

Les perçants yeux noirs se posent sur les miens, l'air sévère.

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, au moins ? »

Je hoche vaguement la tête.

Bien sûr que je t'écoute. C'est pas parce que tu parles de pâtes que je t'écoute pas, M'man. Même si c'est son foutu plat préféré et que ça me tue que je m'en rappelle encore.

« Je le ferai.

- Bien. Alors à ce soir. »

Sans un mot de plus, je lui ouvre la porte. Après un dernier regard noir, elle sort. Je referme, puis me laisse tomber contre le mur. Il y a longtemps, je me laissais glisser à cet exact endroit après l'avoir raccompagné. C'est aussi de l'autre côté, sur le seuil, qu'il m'avait embrassée pour la première fois, un soir en me raccompagnant. Seth, de sa fenêtre, était dégoûté et je riais, je riais…

Je me rappelle de tant de choses. De trop de choses. Je suis sûre que lui, il les a oubliées. Il n'a pas besoin de ces souvenirs, il en crée un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et je le hais pour cela. Mais je me hais plus de ne pas arriver à oublier. De rester accrochée à ce bout de passé, qui semble résumer ma vie entière, brusquement. Comme si c'est la seule chose qui me désigne désormais, Leah Clearwater, la fille aigrie qui a été délaissée. Dans cette histoire, j'ai le mauvais rôle, cependant c'est bien moi qui souffre le plus, j'en suis persuadée. Et puis qui ne serait pas amère après avoir perdu l'être autour duquel on avait bâti sa vie entière ?

Soupirant, je me redresse, vais me planter face à la machine à laver, inspire. Je suis forte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me déterminer en tant qu'être humain. Et ce n'est pas en ressassant le passé que je vais pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose. En plus j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

J'ouvre la machine, sors le linge, l'amène dans le jardin pour l'étendre.

C'est bientôt l'automne. Avant c'était ma saison préférée, j'aimais les couleurs, les feuilles qui tombaient, l'ambiance romantique - je voulais me marier en octobre, comme je le confiais en riant à ma cousine et meilleure amie. Elle, elle préférait le printemps, « plus de fraîcheur », disait-elle. À ce jour, tout ça n'est évidemment plus que paroles au vent. L'automne n'est plus ma saison préférée, ironiquement parlant, parce qu'aujourd'hui, cette période de l'année me ressemble trop, désormais. Je suis devenue semblable à un paysage mort, où les feuilles s'envolent, tombent et finissent sous les pieds d'un promeneur.

Pareille à une femme qui a déjà vécue l'été de sa vie, et se retrouve à la fin de son existence. Après tout, que me reste-t-il, en fin de compte ? Si j'ai perdu l'homme que je devais m'épouser et avec qui je voulais avoir mes enfants, quel pourrait donc être le but de me traîner en ce bas monde ? Oui, parce que l'on pensait se marier. Ce n'étaient pas juste des rêvasseries niaises de gamine - d'ailleurs, ça s'est passé à quelques mètres d'ici, sur le chemin du retour. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'épouser. Et qu'il m'épouserait. Un jour. On ne savait juste pas quand. Je savais déjà qu'il m'aimait, tout comme je l'aimais également, le reste importait peu. Il avait aussi la bague, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la porter. Il était déjà trop tard, pour nous, alors. Parce qu'idiote et naïve que j'étais, je m'étais hâtée de les présenter l'un à l'autre. Dès cet instant, c'était foutu. Je ne dirai pas que j'ai senti quelque chose de pas net. Ce n'est pas le cas. Oui, son regard s'était soudain allumé, mais il semblait heureux, je n'en demandais pas plus. Je n'aurai jamais demandé plus, s'il avait choisi n'importe qui d'autre.

J'avais déjà eu peur de le perdre. J'avais eu si peur, si mal. Mais il était revenu, changé, néanmoins bien présent en chair et en os. Et ça m'avait suffit, même s'il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je l'aimais, je passais outre.

Ce jour-là, à son visage exalté, j'aurais pu m'effacer, malgré la douleur, le sentiment d'abandon. D'ailleurs je me suis effacée, seulement à grands bruits et avec beaucoup de rancœur. Parce que je me sentais trahie, par les deux personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux. Toutes nos promesses, tout ce que l'on avait fait et prévu semblaient s'être évanoui en fumée l'instant où il posa ses yeux sur elle.

À l'époque j'avais eu envie de vomir, tandis que mon cœur se serrait, puis remontait dans ma gorge. Ma gorge se tendait, se tendait, et je sentais ce nœud qui aujourd'hui encore s'étire, se noue, se dénoue dans l'espace étroit à chaque fois que je les vois. Je m'empêcher de grimacer en me disant que ça aurait dû être moi, la mariée. Puis en m'apercevant que j'allais devoir jouer le rôle de l'amie, puis de la tante. J'aurais presque envie que l'on m'oublie, que l'on ne m'oblige pas à participer à cette farce qu'est devenue la vie de rêve que je m'étais imaginée.

Ma tête tambourine, mes yeux se referment, j'ai envie de me coucher et de ne jamais me réveiller... Plus jamais. Ça ne change rien que je remue le couteau dans la plaie. Je me fais juste du mal. Evite, évite de penser à ce truc qui remonte de plus en plus depuis mes tripes. En déployant le dernier drap, je m'appuie contre le mur de la maison. Si je pouvais m'enfouir quelque part et ne pas réfléchir, ne penser à rien - ni à mon cœur qui tambourine, ni à ma gorge qui m'élance, m'élance. Ne plus chercher à comprendre. Ne plus chercher, pourquoi ça n'a pas été moi. Et pourquoi, pourquoi de toutes les filles existantes sur cette planète, il a fallu que ce soit elle.

Si seulement je pouvais oublier - juste oublier. Enlever, faire dégager cette envie de pleurer qui m'étreint, histoire de me réveiller, et de ne surtout pas pleurer. Ce serait stupide après tout. J'ai pas de raison de pleurer, en fait. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur, à chaque fois que je tombe sur n'importe quel petit détail qui me rappelle quelque chose qu'il disait, faisait, aimait…

J'aurais aimé être une fille banale et normale, inconstante et stupide, qui après trois mois à pleurer la fin de sa vie, serait passée à autre chose. Aurait dit être tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme avec lequel elle voulait faire sa vie. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis attristée ou heureuse. Parce que ça me semble tout de même plus facile, de se débrouiller de la sorte. Même si ça ne me semble pas être un véritable amour. Se targuer d'être capable d'aimer aussi fort que je l'ai fait, c'est aussi se soumettre à une souffrance incommensurable lorsque ledit amour a été consumé, et que la relation avec l'autre se solde par un échec. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ça en ait valu la peine, ces longs mois de bonheur pour toute la douleur présente. Cette peine qui refuse de me quitter désormais.

La porte d'entrée qui claque me fait revenir à l'instant présent. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, interpellant mon frère :

« Seth ! Le repas est dans le frigo ! »

Je l'entends allumer la radio avant de se traîner dans la cuisine.

« Okay ! »

Il retourne se poser sur le canapé, écouter sa musique que je hais. Pour l'instant, j'ai toujours du mal à apprécier quoi que ce soit. On parle trop d'amour, trop de bonheur ou de ruptures. Et avec acidité, je ris de ces mots, de ce que ces artistes racontent. Que savent-ils réellement ? De quoi veulent-ils parler ? Puisque que ce qu'ils font est destiné à des adolescents plus ou moins intelligents qui pensent détenir la vérité et vont se reconnaître en ces textes. Ou peut-être que c'est juste moi. Après tout, mon cas est unique.

J'aime à penser qu'un jour, j'en rirai. Je ne me rappellerai que des bons instants, des souvenirs parfaits, et je me dirai juste « dommage », puis j'en rirai. J'irai voir Emily, je lui sourirai pour de vrai, j'embrasserai ses enfants, et je rirai. Je rirai d'avoir un jour pu aimer l'homme de sa vie. Un jour, oui, ce serait bien…

Mais ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Pas très long, je sais mais je pense que si je fais plus, je vais tomber dans le faux. J'vais travailler sur ma longueur, mais ça reste un premier chapitre explicatif, même s'il me semble pleins de jérémiades, j'tente de poser le ton plus qu'autre chose. Leah ne veut pas coopérer. Elle pense qu'elle n'a pas à raconter quoi que ce soit. Puis j'avoue que je suis plus douée dans le AH, voir le AU. Enfin, bref, j'vous dis à bientôt._


End file.
